SEHUNNIE'S UNCLE
by fifioluluge
Summary: Sehun dideportasi ke korea selatan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia dititipkan pada paman tirinya yang usianya hanya terpaut 4 tahun dengannya. HUNHAN/HUNRENE/KRISHAN. THREESHOOT. ABAL. YAOI.


**SEHUNNIE'S UNCLE**

By : Fifioluluge

.

.

CKLEK

.

Seorang namja terlihat mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terlihat lengang dan gelap. Raut wajahnya penuh kewaspadaan sekaligus ketakutan. Bahkan Ia tidak sadar sudah menahan napasnya sejak tadi guna menghindari suara sekecil mungkin yang akan timbul dan membangunkan kedua orangtuanya.

Ia melangkah perlahan sambil berjinjit dan menengok kanan kiri.

.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

.

Hanya terdengar detakan jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah dua malam.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Ini seperti adegan di film-film horror yang sering Ia tonton bersama teman-temannya. Kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 entah mengapa terasa sangat jauh apalagi…

.

Tap Tap Tap

.

Ia merasakan seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Hembusan napas kasar terdengar semakin dekat menembus telinga membuatnya semakin paranoid. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga tanpa memperdulikan suara yang dihasilkannya. Namun seseorang atau sesuatu di belakangnya pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

.

GREP

.

BRUK

.

"KYAAAAA…"

Ia berteriak histeris sambil menutup matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan dingin memegang kakinya tepat di tangga teratas hingga Ia tersungkur ke lantai.

.

CTEK

.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala.

.

GLEK

.

Namja tadi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah kala melihat Eommanya berdiri di dekat stop kontak dan Appanya sedang memegang kakinya yang Ia kira hantu.

"OH SEHUN!"

"Ahhh appo.. Ampun Appa… shhh.." ringis namja tadi yang bernama Sehun saat Appanya menjewer telinganya hingga Ia berdiri dari posisi tengkurap di lantai.

Sehun pun mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah sambil menunduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat kelelahan bercampur murka.

"Kau ke club lagi anak nakal?" Tanya Appa Sehun dengan tegas.

"N..Ne."

Eomma Sehun menghela napas sedangkan sang Appa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau akan ku kirim ke Korea!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kau tidak berhak menolak! Aku ingin kau memperbaiki pergaulanmu yang semakin tidak jelas, Oh Sehun."

"Tapi Appa…"

"Keputusanku sudah final." Ujar Appa Sehun lalu meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya yang terlihat shock.

"Eomma…" Sehun pun mencoba merengek pada Eommanya.

"Maaf sayang, ini yang terbaik untukmu." Balas Eomma Sehun sambil mengusap lembut kepala anaknya lalu menyusul sang suami.

Dengan wajah muramnya, Sehun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri lalu masuk ke kamar. Selamat tinggal London yang penuh kesenangan.

.

XXX

.

Sehun terus menekuk wajahnya sejak Appanya benar-benar serius mendeportasinya ke Korea Selatan. Sehun curiga Appanya itu memang sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Karena setelah malam itu, besoknya Ia langsung diantar ke bandara dengan seluruh bajunya yang sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam koper.

"Eomma, aku kan anakmu satu-satunya. Kalau aku pergi pasti Eomma kesepian." Sehun masih mencoba membujuk Eommanya.

"Appa akan membuat anak lain dengan Eommamu. Jadi, kau pergilah dengan tenang." Jawab Appa Sehun sambil menahan tawa di balik setir.

Sehun langsung merenggut mendengar jawaban Appanya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kau pasti akan suka tinggal di sana. Apalagi Samchonmu itu masih muda. Cuma selisih 4 tahun denganmu. Dia itu bla bla bla bla …."

Sehun tidak memperdulikan ocehan Eommanya soal seseorang yang akan menampung Sehun di Korea. Sehun sangat kesal. Ia dititipkan pada pamannya yang katanya umurnya hanya selisih empat tahun. Sebenarnya, pamannya itu paman tiri. Eomma Sehun adalah anak dari istri pertama Kakek Sehun sedangkan paman tirinya itu anak dari istri keempat kakek Sehun. Jadilah umurnya lebih dekat ke Sehun daripada Eommanya.

"Eomma, dia itu orang asing. Aku tidak kenal dengannya." Sehun masih belum menyerah juga ternyata.

"Dia itu Samchonmu, Sehun. Bukan orang asing. Dia orangnya sopan dan baik, makannya Eomma tidak segan menitipkanmu padanya."

"Terserahlah."

Sehun pun menyerah dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berdoa semoga ini semua hanya mimpi. Dan saat Ia terbangun nanti, Ia masih berada di London, di rumahnya tercinta.

.

XXX

.

Seorang namja mungil berwajah cantik, imut dan menggemaskan sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan Americanonya sambil terus mengecek jam tangannya.

"Huft.. Masih sejam lagi. Baiklah, jangan gugup Luhan. Dia hanya keponakanmu."

Namja mungil bernama Luhan itu memang memiliki sifat introvert. Ia tidak mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang baru. Ia hanya akan bicara jika ada ditanya. Hanya pada orang terdekatlah Ia akan berubah cerewet. Maka dari itu, Ia sedikit gugup karena sebentar lagi Ia akan tinggal bersama keponakannya yang tidak Ia kenal sama sekali.

Ia hanya pernah bertemu dengan Yoona noona, eomma dari keponakannya. Itupun saat Ia masih bocah dulu. Walau bagaimana pun Luhan tidak enak jika menolak permintaan noona tirinya itu.

Jadilah Ia di sini. Di Bandara kedatangan Luar Negeri. Memegang segelas Americano yang masih mengepul menunggu keponakannya yang akan datang dari London.

.

Pengumuman pesawat dari London sudah landing, membuat Luhan buru-buru berbaris mengikuti orang-orang sambil membawa banner bertulisan "OH SEHUN", nama keponakannya. Luhan tak pernah bertemu dengan keponakannya itu sebelumnya. Ia hanya dikirimi foto. Dan Luhan itu sering salah jika mengenali orang, apalagi hanya dari foto. Jadilah Ia membawa Banner super besar yang Ia buat semalaman suntuk dengan tulisan warna warni agar mudah dilihat.

Sementara itu, Sehun dengan malas membawa barang-barangnya yang seabreg. Baru muncul di kedatangan luar negeri, Ia langsung melihat tulisan namanya yang besar dan berwarna. Saking besarnya sampai menutupi orang yang membawanya. Sehun geleng-geleng sendiri melihatnya. Memangnya dia buta sampai pamannya itu membuat banner sebesar itu.

Dengan langkah enggan, Sehun pun menghampiri orang yang membawa Banner namanya itu.

.

Tuk Tuk

.

"Excuse me, Sir." Sapa Sehun sok English sambil mengetuk banner namanya agar diturunkan.

Luhan pun menurunkan bannernya dan tertegun melihat namja tampan dengan kaca mata hitam berdiri tepat beberapa centi di depannya. Sungguh, Luhan tidak pernah melihat namja setampan itu dalam hidupnya.

Sedangkan Sehun mengernyit bingung karena pamannya itu hanya diam seperti patung. Dan lagi, wajahnya itu seperti anak umur 15 tahun. Apa benar dia paman Sehun yang umurnya lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu?

Sehun pun menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Luhan.

"A..Ah mianhae. Kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan berusaha menghilangkan gagapnya.

"Ne. Kau Luhan samchon?"

"Ya, itu aku. Ayo Sehun, ikuti aku." Ajak Luhan seperti menggiring anak TK.

Sehun hanya mengikutinya tidak lupa menggeret barang-barangnya. Ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Luhan membawa barangnya. Melihat tubuh mungil itu membuatnya tidak tega. Ditambah wajahnya seperti seorang yeoja. Sehun akui pamannya itu memang cantik. Membuat Sehun harus menahan gairahnya yang memang sering meledak-ledak di fase remaja menuju kedewasaannya.

.

Di dalam mobil, tidak ada suara sama sekali. Sehun yang cuek memilih mendengarkan musik menggunakan headset sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri memang sulit jika ingin membuka percakapan. Jadi Ia lebih memilih fokus menyetir.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Luhan yang berada di daerah Seondong-gu. Gedung yang cukup mewah untuk seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal sendiri seperti Luhan. Luhan pun melirik Sehun yang sepertinya kecapekan sampai tertidur pulas seperti itu. Ia bingung bagaimana cara membangunkannya. Ia merasa tidak enak.

Luhan pun mencoba mengguncang bahu Sehun pelan. Namun Sehun tidak bergerak sedikit pun apalagi terbangun. Melihat tubuh Sehun yang tinggi membuat Luhan langsung ciut saat berniat menggendongnya. Bukannya menggedong, nantinya Luhan malah akan menyeret Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, ireona." Akhirnya Luhan mencoba memanggil Sehun.

Namun Sehun tidak bangun juga. Luhan pun melirik headset di telinga Sehun. Pantas tidak dengar. Luhan pun melepaskan dengan perlahan headset di telinga Sehun dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Sehun-ah, ireona."

"Ahhh…" Sehun bukannya membuka mata tapi malah mendesah karena merasakan geli tapi nikmat saat Luhan berbisik di telinganya.

Luhan yang kaget mendengar desahan Sehun hendak menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Sehun namun sang empunya terbangun dan menahan tengkuk Luhan agar tidak menjauh.

"Mencoba menggodaku, samchon?" Tanya Sehun iseng membuat Luhan memerah sampai ke telinga.

"A..Anio. Aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu."

Sehun pun melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Luhan dan melihat ke luar jendela mobil.

"Oh. Sudah sampai rupanya." Ucap Sehun lalu keluar begitu saja membuat Luhan cengo sendiri.

' _Sepertinya hari-harimu akan semakin berat. Luhan Fighting!_ ' Luhan membatin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

XXX

.

Selama satu minggu tinggal dengan Sehun, Luhan tidak mengalami kesulitan. Karena mereka memang tidak pernah terlibat percakapan kecuali saat Sehun yang tiba-tiba lapar atau meminta sesuatu. Selebihnya mereka seperti 2 orang asing yang tinggal dalam satu atap dan saling membenci.

Sehun sangat cuek. Tapi setidaknya Sehun tidak pernah pergi kemana pun tanpa minta izin pada Luhan. Tidak seperti yang diceritakan Yoona Noona bahwa Sehun sering pergi tanpa izin ke club. Di sini, Sehun selalu langsung pulang setelah selesai jam sekolah. Mungkin karena Ia belum memiliki teman dekat dan masih menyesuaikan diri.

Luhan selalu berdoa agar Sehun tetap seperti itu sampai nanti. Agar Ia tidak kelimpungan nantinya. Jujur saja, Luhan tidak bisa melarang apalagi memarahi orang lain. Ditambah lagi, ini adalah Sehun. Keponakannya yang tampan yang selalu membuatnya tergagap setiap kali berbicara.

Namun sepertinya doa Luhan tidak terkabul. Mereka sedang sarapan saat Sehun tiba-tiba meminta izinnya.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang memanggilnya. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun memang memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Hyung karena Ia terlalu muda untuk dipanggil samchon oleh keponakannya.

"Ya?"

"Nanti malam, bolehkan aku pergi? Temanku mengundangku ke pestanya."

"Dimana pestanya?"

"Di Club daerah Gangnam. Aku janji tidak akan mabuk dan pulang larut."

"Mmmm Ba..Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Meminta izin pamannya memang hal yang mudah. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya. See? Luhan memang selalu begini jika menyangkut Sehun. Ia benar-benar mati kutu. Jangankan melarang, menasehati saja Ia tidak berani.

Berdoa saja semoga Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keponakannya itu, jelas Luhan yang akan disalahkan.

.

XXX

.

Luhan uring-uringan di kampusnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengizinkan Sehun pergi ke club. Kalau Yoona Noona tau tentang ini, dia pasti marah pada Luhan. Bukannya menjaga Sehun, Luhan malah seperti menjerumuskan Sehun pada dunia malam.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun ke Club. Jadi, di sinilah Ia. Di depan sebuah club daerah Gangnam. Berjalan dengan gemetar menuju 2 penjaga berbadan kekar. Si penjaga menagih tanda pengenalnya. Untung saja dia sudah 21. Jadi aman.

Telinga Luhan langsung berdengung saat music keras menyapa telinganya. Luhan terbiasa dengan kesendirian dan ketenangan. Dan suasana klub sangat jauh dari kata tenang. Ada yang berjoget ria di lantai dansa sambil mengikuti hentakan music yang dimainkan oleh DJ. Ada yang minum-minum santai dan merokok. Ada juga yang emm bercumbu. Semua itu membuat Luhan pusing.

Mata Luhan mulai berkelana mencari Sehun. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sejak tadi Luhan tidak melihat adanya sebuah pesta. Semua orang disini tampaknya hanya pengunjung yang sering menikmati dunia malam di klub. Jadi kesimpulannya, Sehun berbohong? Padanya?

"Baiklah Luhan, kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka." Gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Perhatian Luhan teralih saat melihat super seksi yang setengah mabuk bergelayut manja di lengan seorang namja. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Luhan tertarik. Namja yang bersamanya mirip dengan keponakannya. Atau memang itu dia?

Namja yang diperkirakan Sehun itu menarik pinggang si yeoja seksi dan membawanya entah kemana. Luhan mengikutinya.

.

CKLEK

.

BRAK

.

"Sial!" Umpat Luhan saat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang diikutinya menghilang dibalik pintu sebuah ruangan atau kamar?

"Semoga tidak dikunci." Gumamnya sambil mendekati ruangan tadi.

.

KRIET

.

Luhan menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya. Tidak ada desahan namun mulut Sehun terbuka menikmati blow job dari si yeoja seksi.

Tubuh Luhan melemas sampai pegangan tangannya pada gagang pintu terlepas membuat pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar menampakan 2 sosok yang terkejut melihat ada orang yang melihat kegiatan nista mereka.

Luhan mundur teratur. Entah mengapa kakinya membawa dia berlari keluar dengan cepat. Kenapa dia berlari dan bukannya memarahi Sehun? Kenapa dia malah kabur dan bukannya membawa Sehun pulang?

Tangan mungilnya reflex menyetop taksi yang lewat. Ia hendak membuka pintu mobil sebelum sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. Aura kemarahan menguar di sekitanya.

"Ikut aku, Luhan!"

.

XXX

.

 **TBC/DELETE**

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

SEPERTI BIASA INI TIDAK AKAN PANJANG

TWOSHOOT OR THREESHOOT

.

AYO LESTARIKAN FF HUNHAN!

.


End file.
